creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ultra Kuzon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Video Game Eclipse page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 21:08, August 9, 2012 Sloshedtrain (talk) 23:42, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay so....about the lookout.. I am better at roleplaying so people usually don't insult me so much about it (though Geti has been and 66 scolds him for it). 66 and I used to hate each other but we are actually friends now and I like to roleplay with him. I have gotten a lot better at rp and never die anymore, I stood face to face with Mars without getting killed. 66 says I am pretty good at RP now. Because of this, I am not insulted as much. CN and MN are demoted and Zion and Hoodie are admins again, so is 66. They are a lot nicer and are doing better jobs than before. I thought you were a good admin and wanted you to stay, but I understand why you left. I refuse to leave Lookout because I like roleplaying, plan on making my own arc, and I still have friends. Like CN (still goes there), MN (is a chat mod again), Zero, Ghidorah, even 66, and Hoodie (I count him as a friend becase he never insulted me). Thing is, I don't wanna leave lookout. It is a better place and Zion has actually become my friend instead of insulting me, I like it a lot better. I am sorry about what happened to you there but still, I am not leaving. - Your old friend 21:06, March 4, 2013 (UTC)